January 2008
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the January contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: A New Beginning, Pairing: NejiHina.
1. A New Beginning by Fatcat648

**Title:** A New Beginning -- The start of something more**  
Author:** Fatcat648  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **A New Beginning  
**Pairing:** NejiHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

Hot cocoa can warm the heart in more ways than one…

New years are always a problem to start with a different and better beginning. Sometimes people get lost or struggle to find who they are, what they're searching for, or just maybe to realize what's been waiting in front of them the whole time. It takes quite a push to get people to change. And change can always result in something new. The start of something more will always be the new beginning someone is looking for.

Hinata struggled with a tired sigh, attempting to remove her fuzzy mittens while maintaining a hold on her hot cocoa. The train swayed as it traveled up its path on the tracks. Fresh snow softly drifted against the fast-moving scenery, creating a peaceful and homely picture that the Hyuuga completely ignored.

Her mittens were really annoying.

A small frown marred her face as she looked around to find a seat. The only empty one sat next to a frosty and stoic Hyuuga Neji, which laid Hinata's next dilemma this snowy afternoon.

She nervously looked around the train hoping that maybe her pale eyes had perhaps missed a spot. When nothing short of a miracle appeared Hinata bit her lips hard and cautiously approached her cousin. His apathetic eyes, so similar in that moonshine hue, shot out at her presence freezing her actions.

Hinata only squeaked, like a deer caught.

He bowed a curt nod in her direction before asking, "Hinata-sama, is there something you need?"

Here eyes strayed to the empty seat as she felt her hot cocoa slowly loose its soothing warmth.

"M-m-may I si-sit he-here, Ne-Neji-niisan?"

He arched an elegant brow at her question, but nodded nevertheless and scooted a bit to make room for her and her scarves.

Hinata released an easy sigh at his compliance and gently plopped down into the seat, rearranging her skirt carefully before dropping her purse. She cradled her cup in her lap as she finally pulled off the mittens with her teethe. Happily she flexed her freed fingers and picked up her cup with a soft smile.

Her lips pursed to take that much desired sip when suddenly the train's doors opened and passengers filed in hurriedly, accidentally bumping into her hands and spilling her hot cocoa.

On Neji.

A stunned silence filled the space between the couple and when realization struck Hinata, she bolted straight up in a bow to stutter a, "G-Gomen!"

From the safety of her bangs, Hinata wilted as the seething Neji slowly removed her empty cup and stared in disdain at the blotch of cocoa dripping from his chocolate hair onto his white jacket. The Styrofoam cup was instantly crushed in Neji's shaking grip.

Hinata closed her eyes tight at the action, praying her punishment wouldn't be too bad. She stood in her bowed position waiting for retribution when the tense atmosphere evaporated with a tired sigh from her soaked cousin.

She didn't dare peek out of her hair yet, still waiting for his usual harsh words. She must have been thinking too hard since Neji's exhausted words for her to stand straight did not change her bow.

Finally the Hyuuga male shot his hand out to bring her chin up and face him. Her eyes widened and a blush immediately exploded onto her pale face.

"Hinata-sama, you need not bow to me. I know it was an… accident on your part."

Hinata's blush only intensified at his calm words, feeling the puff of air his lips spoke brush against her heating cheeks. "I-I-I still h-hope y-you fo-forgive m-me!"

He gave her an aggravated sigh and Hinata hastily added, "I wouldn't want Neji-niisan to hate me!"

Now Neji, surprised by her words, loosened his hold on her chin allowing Hinata to take a step back to breathe. Her fingers nervously teetered around themselves as she attempted to continue.

"E-ever since Ne-Neji-niisan came t-to live w-with me, h-he ha-hasn't been very h-happy. And I-I worry. I kn-know Otou-san as-asked you to watch ov-over me, and I'm gr-grateful. But Ne-Neji-niisan doesn't seem ha-happy with me. G-gomen, Neji-niisan."

Neji frowned at her confession, ready to rebuke her accusations when it finally dawned on him.

Hinata was worried about his happiness.

For the past several weeks since he had moved into her cramp apartment, Neji had been nothing but a grouch. His studies were getting difficult and the cold weather hadn't helped with his mood at all. The holidays had passed him by without him even noticing and his winter break had been spoiled by clingy friends and meddlesome family members.

Basically Neji had acted very much like a PMSing girl – not a pleasant image at all.

With a resigned expression on his face, he gestured for Hinata to sit back down which she did with great reluctance.

"Hinata-sama, I'm tired and now I'm sticky with the coffee you just spilt on me – "

"It was hot cocoa…" she interrupted glumly. He gritted his teethe to maintain patience and his cool exterior.

"Yes, hot cocoa. Anyways, you've just ruined my white jacket with this cocoa stain."

"I-I-I.. Gomen!"

Neji stared hard at her guilty face and sighed again. He'd seem to be doing that quite a lot lately.

"However, I'll be willing to accept your apology if," he paused to check on her attention, still solely focused on him, and continued, "you in return wash this jacket and buy me a cup of coffee."

"Hot cocoa."

"Yes, hot cocoa. Do you accept, Hinata-sama?" he asked with an attempt at a friendly smile he hoped.

It came out as a grimace but Hinata only smiled brightly in return, glad to have a chance at reconciling things with her cousin. She saw their stop approaching at the corner of her eye, and grabbed Neji's hand to pull him up with her.

"Hai, Neji-niisan."

Neji was currently washing his hair in the bathroom, while Hinata attempted to scrub the dark stain from his white jacket in the wash room. The stubborn stain took almost half an hour for Hinata to finally scrub white and by then the jacket was totally drenched in soapy water.

She quickly went to hang it outside on the clothesline when she realized how much snow had fallen. With an excited gasp, she left the jacket in the wash room and stepped onto the balcony to catch a flake or two. The snow instantly melted at the touch of her palm and she rushed inside to tell Neji, forgetting to knock on the bathroom door.

"Neji-niisan! It's snowing outside! Come look!"

The door swung in silence as Neji stood up, toweling his hair lightly – shirt long gone.

Hinata's blush from the cold intensified and she covered her eyes in vain to block out Neji's image from her mind but found herself peeking at him anyways. She stuttered to say something when she saw him approach her with his hand outstretched.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, not entirely sure what she expected.

When she felt him pull back away, her eyes blinked in confusion to finally compose herself. Neji silently slipped his shirt on which had ironically been hanging behind Hinata.

Her blush turned pink and was still burning strong when Neji spoke.

"Snow, Hinata-sama?"

"Ah y-yes. It's sno-snowing Neji-niisan. I thought y-you would li-like to c-come out wi-with me to see it."

Her eyes sought out the small droplets of water raking down his skin and felt her face heat up even more.

"W-when you're re-ready, I'll b-be outside," and quickly she scurried out of the room, feeling strangely hot and lightheaded.

Neji smirked as he toweled his long hair dry and reached for the blow dryer when his eyes caught the snow out the window. But the girl twirling slowly under the falling flakes caught his breathe and he second glanced at the blow dryer before fingering his wet hair. With a defeated sigh, he placed the blow dryer back in the cabinet and left the bathroom to get dressed.

Within seconds he was standing outside in the snow watching her dance with the snow.

He watched her expression of utter joy and childlike happiness as she twirled and felt a serene atmosphere take over him as he walked up to her. He lightly tapped her shoulder but Hinata was too focused on the snow to notice it and when he tried clearing his throat to garner her attention, she plainly ignored him.

Loosing his thin patience, Neji snatched Hinata's flaying wrist but pulled her too hard. The slick new snow threw the couple off balance, falling deep into the pile of fluffy snow.

Hinata giggled at the fall yet after blowing a few hair strands away from her eyes, she froze at her current position with Neji. Her legs straddled Neji's waist as her hands that held her weight up were brushing against his shoulders.

Neji only stared ahead, frozen at Hinata's proximity. He was half tempted to push her away but pull her in at the same time, confusing his pounding head.

He sighed in relief when he felt her slowly pull herself off him and gripped his hand to pull him up. Dusting the snow off his clothes, he slightly smirked at the tomato blush painted on Hinata's pale face as she avoided his glance.

"G-Gomen N-Neji-niisan."

He nodded and watched as she fidgeted under his stare. A minute passed and neither said anything for quite awhile, still unsure how to act around the other from such an embarrassing moment.

Finally the silence grew to thick for Neji's taste and he softly asked, "Hinata-sama, shall we go for that coffee now?"

"Hot cocoa."

"Yes. Hot cocoa," he corrected with gritted teethe. But his question did the trick, breaking the formidable awkward ice between them as Hinata gave him a bright smile.

She led the way, careful not to brush against him for the jolt of electricity to paralyze her actions. He only nodded in compliance, taking in her every action with absorbing eyes.

"There this c-cute café d-down the r-road. I get m-my hot cocoa t-there every day," Hinata smiled.

Neji didn't attempt another smile but he felt his eyes crinkle in reply anyways.

They walked on through the snowy streets in a comfortable silence, Hinata catching a snowflake or two while Neji only did the same when he thought no one was looking.

Hinata's smile only grew bigger.

It didn't take long for the two to find the small café nestled deep behind a large outlet mall. Neji examined the pale light brown walls and the little outdoor parlor with little parlor umbrellas caked in snow. However the benches and tables were kept dried, and Hinata immediately decided to enjoy their hot cocoa outside with the snow-dusted view to watch.

Neji quirked a lip in agreement and sat down obediently as Hinata rushed in to order two hot cocoas. He lightly picked up a few flakes of snow from the ground, wondering what had captured Hinata's attention so wholly.

His view was interrupted when a Styrofoam cup was placed in his line of vision, leading up to a sheepishly grinning Hinata.

He nodded in thanks, wrapping his cold ungloved fingers around the hot cocoa. He watched in amusement as Hinata struggled with her mittens once more. She finally placed her hot cocoa on the table and ripped the mittens off with a satisfied sigh as she took her hot cocoa into her hands.

Her lips once more pursed to taste the desired hot cocoa when she noticed the amuse stare Neji was giving her.

"A-aren't you g-going to try it, Neji-niisan?"

He blinked in surprise before looking down at the Styrofoam cup in his hands. He gave her an uncertain look but brought it up to his mouth anyways. She gave him an encouraging smile, much like a mother would a reluctant child, and watched as he took his first gulp of hot cocoa.

There was a brief silence as Hinata waited for Neji's reaction.

She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them with a small smile gracing his lips.

A smile Hinata hadn't seen for quite some time.

"It's good."

She smiled at that and nodded, "Hai" as she took her own sip of her hot cocoa.

Her eyes closed in bliss as the caffeine and chocolate flowed deeper in her veins, warming up stiff hands and giving a warm glow to her whole being. When she opened her eyes, she found Neji curiously looking at her once more. She tilted her head in questioning and saw him straighten his position a bit.

"There's something you w-want to ask, Neji-niisan?"

"Yes, there is."

She nodded slowly as he took another swig of the hot cocoa.

"Hinata-sama, why do you like the snow so much?"

Her pale eyes widened in surprise blinking a few times before she laughed quietly.

"Neji-niisan, I love the snow! It's like a new beginning! A time when the world is made from scratch and everything is seen in a different way. Nothing is what we once thought it to be and everything is what we want it to be! Snow is just so beautiful."

She sighed in happiness and gazed out into the scenery before taking another sip of her hot cocoa.

"Hinata-sama…"

Her gaze turned to Neji with a content smile as she gripped her cup for another sip only to realize it was empty. In disbelief she tipped the cup upside down for a single drop but the Styrofoam cup was bone dried. With a pout she leaned back in her chair, staring sulkily at the empty cup.

A burst of laughter snapped her out of her sulk as she stared in surprise as Neji chuckled. It was a deep melodious sound; something that Hinata decided was almost as good as hot cocoa.

What followed the surprised laughter from Neji stunned Hinata's mind as he offered his own hot cocoa to her.

"Please Hinata-sama, I insist. You did after all pay for it and I don't like sweets as much as you do."

"B-b-but Neji-niisan, it's your first cup of hot cocoa!"

He only shook his head and pushed the hot cocoa further across the table.

"Please take it Hinata-sama."

She looked at the cup and back to Neji several times and then dejectedly sighed. Her hand trembled to reach the cup across the table.

However today was not to be Hinata's day. Or Neji's for that matter.

The sleek icy ground caught on her boot and she slipped, spilling the hot cocoa again.

On Neji.

Déjà vu can be ironic that way. And once more a new beginning ensues with more apologies and other warm beverages to be shared besides hot cocoa as both Neji and Hinata had decided two times in one day was quite enough. However the little accident did result in something that neither two will ever mention for Hinata would just faint from the magnitude of her blush while a glaring contest would promptly ensue if there was ever a brave enough soul to ask Neji.

New beginnings can be like that.

And this New Year all began with a little accident involving hot cocoa, a snowy afternoon, and a unintentional brush of the lips.

Otherwise known as a kiss.

Fin.


	2. Starting Over by megaminoeien

**Title:** Starting Over  
**Author:** megaminoeien  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:**A New Beginning  
**Pairing:** NejiHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Ms Videl Son's (aka, megaminoeien on DA) personal profile.

* * *

**Summary:** OneShot. Hinata, still frozen in her bow, didn't move as Neji lowered his lips toward her. Whether she was approving or frightened of the gesture, Neji couldn't say, but it was too late to stop now. NejiHina.

With a series of clickety-clacks the first die rolled to a shuddering stop near the center of the board. Three black dots stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling, waiting to be counted and then scooped up again. The second bounced a little further and finally halted an inch away from the cardboard edge of the game; five concaved black spots this time.

"One, two, three...," Neji muttered quietly as he slowly inched his silver figurine forward. "...seven, eight." The boy-genius of the Hyuuga clan scowled as his piece hovered over its randomly chosen space and leaned forward to get a better look at the writing scribbled across the tiny square. His frown deepened as the text came into perfect focus.

"Back to start, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, badly concealing a smile behind her cup of steaming tea.

Neji returned the smile with his un-sportsmanly scowl, and inwardly cursed his cousin for not keeping her face to herself. Of course, even if her poor attempt at disguising her amused expression hadn't been obvious enough, the giggle at Neji's expense would have still given her away.

Behind her, the snow was piling up on the windowsill and, beyond that, the sloping grounds of the Hyuuga compound looked as if one of the family chefs had overdone the frosting on one of their cakes. Everything was bathed in a wedded white, even the more colorful and decorative aspects of the yard.

The small bridge over the koi pond was frosted over the same as everything else, covering the ornate wood and metalwork with a bland smear of white. The pond was usually meant for viewing the lazy turns of the large, speckled fish that populated the man-made habitat, but the small body of water was temporarily crusted over with a moderately thick layer of ice. The natural glaze was just opaque enough to see a vague outline of the fish, turning the water-dwellers into orange-spotted blurs that loitered just beneath the surface.

The drifts of snow were still undisturbed and fresh because it had begun falling at noon, a mere two hours before, and no one within the Hyuuga household was willing to chance the very real threat of snow blindness. The children tried, of course, so that they might celebrate their unscheduled teacher workday, but the parents kept them inside and away from the damaging white powder. The younger Hyuuga complained, naturally, that all of their classmates were outside taking full advantage of the sudden winter holiday, but the elder family members would always readily reply: "Hmph! You belong with your family where it's safe, not with _outsiders_."

Thus, until sometime around dusk, the snow blanketing the Hyuuga compound would remain pristine and undisturbed. After six or six-thirty, however, one would have to venture elsewhere for a glimpse of undisturbed purity.

Neji snorted as he leaned back and placed his marker near the outer edge of the board, as far away from the goal as possible. "Hmph!" he huffed, crossing his arms in defiance of the unfairness of it all.

Holding her scalding tea in a sleeve-covered hand, Hinata picked up the dice that Neji had previously discarded in the other and began to shake them in her cupped palm. With a practiced flick of the wrist, the two cubes of speckled plastic were released and fell to the table with their usual series of patterned clicks and clacks. When they stopped their jarring roll and all the dots were counted, the sum equaled ten.

Hinata, unlike her cousin, always counted the spaces before moving her piece forward. This game was no different from usual so she extended a finger from within her overwhelmingly large sleeve and plotted her course, counting as she went. "One, two, three, four..."

"...Ten!" she cried, triumphant, when her finger finally landed on the space that read "YOU WIN!" She grinned at her opponent, undeniably pleased with herself.

Neji turned away to glare out the window, arms crossed and brow furrowed, but found the intensity of the sunlight against the snow too much for his sensitive kekkai-genkai to handle. Blinking, he swivelled back around before commenting, "_I_ wanted to play chess."

Hinata had begun resetting the pieces for another game and, as she placed her marker next to his on the "START" square, stated, "I don't know how to play chess, Neji-nii-san."

Neji reached up to rub the spots out of his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. "Well, you should learn. It will improve your battle strategy and problem solving skills."

"Maybe you could teach me?" Hinata asked, her voice in closer proximity than Neji remembered it before closing his eyelids.

Opening his eyes, Neji impatiently waited for them to clear before his cousin was brought into full focus. Hinata was leaning towards him with an eager plea in her expression and an "I'm sorry for beating you" smile on her lips. She brought her sweater-covered hands up in front of her and pressed them together, then proceeded to bow to him in an informal way he had never seen her utilize before the elders.

"_Please_ teach me, Neji-nii-san?" she asked, peeking up at him from her bow. Neji might have called her demeanor impish if he hadn't known her better. "I'm sure you know _all_ the best strategies..."

'_Her lips are close enough to lean down and kiss_,' a little voice deep in the Hyuuga prodigy's mind whispered to him. '_True_,' his conscious mind replied, many years beyond being sickened at the thought of kissing his cousin. The thought had simply occurred to him too many times to be disturbing any longer. By now, it was actually very...tempting.

Without heeding his conscious mind's warnings of '_STOP! She might hate you!_,' Neji began to lean forward, inching closer and closer to his beautiful cousin. '_Yes, yes..._," his unconscious mind encouraged. '_Only a little closer..._'

Hinata, still frozen in her bow, didn't move as Neji lowered his lips toward her. Whether she was approving or frightened of the gesture, Neji couldn't say, but it was too late to stop now. He was _so close _to what he had been dreaming of for so long...

His lips connected and remained so for one, two...five seconds. Success!

Pulling back slightly, Neji whispered his instructions against Hinata's forehead. "Go get the game board and I'll teach you."

Hinata leapt away, nodding and blushing, and stumbled as she tried to stand up. "I'll g-go get it N-Neji-n-nii-san!"

As she scurried out of the room, Neji pondered whether or not the same chance for happiness would ever occur again. If not, he had wasted his opportunity to enjoy a full, mouth-on-mouth experience. Why had his courage failed him at such a crucial moment...?

A crash in the next room implied that Hinata had dropped the game and its pieces all over the floor. Knowing how jittery she had seemed when she'd escaped his presence, Neji wasn't particularly surprised by the new development.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Neji stood and began striding confidently towards the catastrophe. '_Now it's __**her**__ turn..._'

**Authors Notes:** Wow, NejiHina **n.n** That's different! I actually really like this couple (even if lots of others think it's gross), so it wasn't a huge challenge to write for them. I'm not sure if I've competently captured Neji, though, so please point out any mistakes I've made so that I'll know better for future reference **n.n**

Please, no flames about Hyuugacest being gross and me "going over to the NejiHina dark side" or anything stupid like that. If you don't like the pairing, then you shouldn't have read this far.

**:-P**

As mentioned in my little pre-notes above, this story is an entry for the DateMe January contest, which is NejiHina centered. The theme is "A New Beginning." Please locate the link to this contest in my personal profile **n.n**

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

–_It takes two to make one. NejiHina._


	3. The Protector by gracemis

**Title:** The Protector  
**Author:** gracemis  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** A New Beginning  
**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Tied for 1st Place!! **

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

Hinata's birthday had past and everyone in the Hyuuga compound was still in a daze. Her eighteenth birthday was supposed to mark her coming of age. According to tradition, Hinata would begin her duties as heir and chief advisor to her father, the current leader of the Hyuuga clan. It was an effective method of training and insured that in the event of the death of the current clan leader, the heir was ready to step in immediately. It required her to suspend her work as an active kunoichi.

That was the tradition.

Instead, Hinata had stood up in her formal kimono and spoke with quiet certainty. She announced her intention to continue her role as an active kunoichi and declared that Neji would act as her proxy. She remained heir, but in name only.

No one was more surprised then Hyuuga Neji.

Though Hyuuga Hiashi was a close second.

The clan leader was shocked and it showed clearly on his face. His simple directive to Hinata to follow him to his office was full of tension and but surprisingly devoid of anger. Neji could practically hear the wheels turning and as the collective minds of the Hyuuga clan whirled in confusion.

They all knew that Neji was a fine choice as a proxy heir. It was not uncommon for a proxy to be appointed when the heir was assigned a dangerous mission or was away for an extended period of time for clan business. It ensured the line of succession.

However a proxy was never used during the training period. Initial training required the full attention of the heir and they were required to stay in the village for months at a time with little time for activities outside the clan.

In Neji's case, it required the jonin to effectively retire to serve as a proxy heir without any hope of actually becoming heir.

Some considered it an act of cruelty.

Some considered it an act of love.

Neji would be Hinata's stand in. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Hinata had done it. Though some of the idiots in the Hyuuga clan thought it was some kind of twisted revenge on Neji to take away his career. To take away the biggest thing he had outside of the clan. But they were idiots. It was not in Hinata's nature to act vindictively.

No, Hinata was kindness and compassion personified. She was being ridiculously overprotective of her older, more experience and more skillful cousin.

So Neji found her. She sat quietly in the cold courtyard. Her formal kimono was untidy and bunched up unceremoniously under her legs. She held a dark navy blanket over her shoulders as a make shift coat. It must have been a difficult discussion with her father. She had walked out of the building without stopping to get her coat.

"You could get killed just as easily as I could." Neji accused her softly.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "P-probably more easily. I'm less skilled then you."

Some of Neji's anger leached away at this simple admission. Hinata-sama was still Hinata-sama, despite her recent actions.

"B-but Neji-nisan. I don't take A-ranked and S-ranked missions at every opportunity." Hinata added quietly.

This surprised Neji. "Someone has to take them." Neji responded defensively.

"But not always you!" Hinata said more loudly then she intended. She gasped as she covered her mouth and looked away.

A few moments of silence passed and Neji decided to sit down next to the heiress. She would explain her reasons soon enough. He just had to wait.

The minutes stretched out between the cousins. Hinata shivered into the blanket.

A servant came and set down tea for the two cousins.

Neji sipped his tea and warmed his hands on the hot cup.

Finally, Hinata looked at him. "Ni-san, it's not your fault Gai-sensei was hurt."

"Perhaps." Neji responded calmly. Inside his gut twisted into a knot and tension filled his body as he remembered half dragging half carrying his sensei away from the battle zone.

"Regardless, it is my duty to lead Team Gai while Sensei is recovering." Neji said with conviction. The conviction of Hyuuga Neji held weight and was not easily swayed.

Hinata reached out and put her hand over his. "Gai-sensei doesn't want you to die for him or for the village. You can protect the village better if you smart about the risks you assume."

Neji thought for a moment. He sighed. "And because of this you have trapped me here. A bird in a gilded cage again?"

Hinata recoiled as if struck.

"N-no! Of course not." Hinata protested. "It is not indefinitely. You only have to be my proxy for a few months. P-please do not be angry."

Neji looked at her skeptically.

"Gai-sensei will be able to fully resume his duties by then." She explained.

Neji's expression softened.

"You-you can still train with him while he recovers as long as you are in the village as my proxy." She went on.

Neji said nothing as he let her words sink in. She was forcing him to take a break from his duties as team leader for Team Gai. She was so worried about him, that she defied her father, defied the clan traditions and risked his own not inconsiderable wrath. All to protect him from himself.

They sat quietly together breathing the cold winter air. Some where in between the visible puffs of air Neji accepted his new role. A proxy heir with a proxy protector.

He smiled a small smile as his cousin. She returned his smile with a bright face full of relief.

It wasn't so bad to have a protector.


	4. Our Winter Ocean by Yi Xue Sky

**Title: **Our Winter Ocean  
**Author: **Yi Xue Sky  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **A New Beginning  
**Pairing: **NejiHina

**2nd Place!!**

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing on this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Yi Xue Sky's personal profile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy January, everyone! It's actually a month I'm not overly fond of, but whatever. Anyway, this one-shot is for a contest on DeviantArt. But since my computer is stupid and won't load the site for some reason, a friend of mine has to give the contest people the link to this. XD But I would've posted it here, anyway.

Honestly, I don't think it's THAT good. It definitely won't win anything. But I still like it.

I**know**Neji isn't tough and mean as hell, people. But I can guarantee you he wouldn't be to the one he loves. So DO NOT gripe at me for him being "out of character", please. :( Neji isn't a jerk. He's very misunderstood.

One more thing: The reason the story is like this is because I don't think Hiashi would allow Main Branch Hyuuga (especially his daughter) to be romantically involved with Cadet Branch Hyuuga. It's just my theory.

Anyway…I hope everyone likes it. :P

It wasn't too often that the Hyuuga female found herself waking up at an early morning hour. Usually, she would wake up (if it wasn't a day for training, that is) sometime after ten o' clock. Around eleven was the average time. However, this day was one Hinata thanked Heaven for being woken up at such an early hour.

A few seconds passed before she quickly got out of her large, golden-sheeted bed (as Hiashi required all Hyuuga of the Main Branch have golden-coloured sheets. The reason was unknown). Hinata put on her clothes and silently crept from the room, making sure her father wasn't awake before creeping her way to the back door of the Hyuuga household and leaving the house behind.

This journey was quite a dangerous one to be making – especially for a young Hyuuga girl of the Main Branch. And especially when the place she was headed was considered. If her father were ever to know…the consequences would be bad.

Hinata was going to the ocean – the ocean nearby their village. Some might think she was insane for going there in the middle of January. Why would anyone go to an ocean in the midst of winter? Especially when it was freezing…snow was falling…no sunshine in sight…and the ocean water was a few twenty degrees lower than normal. But that's where she was headed. Hinata had her reasons.

The girl continued to make her way. Passing all the homes of the Hyuuga and praying none of them noticed her. Hopefully they were all still asleep. All of them except one other, that is. Finally, she was out of the Hyuuga. Now there was only half of Konoha left before she would reach the ocean on the outskirts of the village. She quietly eyed the village houses, hoping the silence of the cold winter morning would keep the sleeping villagers within their rest. At least until she was home again from the journey.

As Hinata came closer to her destination, the snowfall became lighter. She looked up to the cloudy sky as the snow slowly stopped. When she brought her eyes back to in front of her, the ocean was in her view. The cold waves washed up on the shoreline as Hinata paused to look out into it. Taking a silent breath of air, she continued again. She was almost there.

When she arrived, she stopped again, looking out into the water silently. It wasn't the lake, but even if, the memory of the summer and training with her cousin flashed within the girl's mind. She blinked, shaking her head a small bit, not wanting to think of the summer when it was so far away. She missed it dearly…but this was winter. No sunlight…no training in the refreshing water of the lake…just cold.

The clouded sky sat still, as did Hinata. Only staring out into the water…lost in her own thoughts. The time was drawing near, she knew. He would be there soon. …Soon was never soon enough.

It did come, though. Always.

So she waited.

Closing her eyes and inhaling the winter ocean scent, Hinata could barely resist the urge to take off her shoes and walk into the waves. She knew she couldn't, though. It was much too cold for that. So, the Hyuuga decided on simply moving a little closer to the waves instead and continuing to watch their movements.

As she observed, she realized how much the waves reminded her of her elder cousin. They gently came in to the shore, stayed for a short moment, and gently rolled out once again. It was just as he did. Gently slipping to where she was, staying for a moment, but then having to leave again before the other Hyuuga found out. But sometimes he would stay longer…stay to share with her the intimacy of their love. And the ocean waves didn't do that…

So enwrapped within the flow of the ocean, the Hyuuga girl's delicate ears never even picked up the sound of sand being lightly shuffled as a familiar person grew near. The one she'd come here to meet in the cold of winter. The one she loved so.

"Hinata-sama…," the soft voice broke the silence of her mind.

Blinking her eyes open once again, Hinata turned around to see him… Neji. She was still for a moment as she gazed at him through the wind. And finally, he came closer, letting her into his arms, which she very contentedly accepted.

"Niisan," she responded quietly, closing her eyes as he held onto her.

Not wanting to interrupt the short moment of simply holding his cousin close, Neji hesitated before speaking again. "…How long have you been here waiting?"

Hinata let her eyes open again slowly. "Not very long," she told him.

"Good," he answered, gently tightening the embrace.

He was relieved she hadn't been waiting a long while. Never did the boy want his sweet cousin waiting. Especially not waiting for his embrace. Finally ending the prolonged hug, Hinata ever so gently pulled back from the Hyuuga boy, looking up at him once more.

"I was beginning to worry you might've been caught," she said. "You know how Otousan is."

The boy smiled. "They'd never catch me. I'm too fast for them."

Hinata couldn't help smiling back to her mate's response. Whether he could outrun the other Hyuuga or not, the girl didn't know. But if Neji said he could, she trusted him. As she did with everything – his words, his judging, even her own life.

Taking her hand, Neji led the two of them out further to the ocean, as close as they could get without the chilling water splashing over them. Looking up into the sky as the wind blew past, the Hyuuga male inhaled, closing his eyes gently for a moment before looking back down at Hinata.

"It's nice, you know," he said. "Even if it is cold."

The girl nodded softly, gazing up into his cloudy-white eyes again. "…Yeah."

Looking back out into the winter sea, Hinata blinked, the curious thought of why winter was when it was coming into her mind. With a brief pause, she spoke again.

"Oniisan…," she began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder…why the year starts over when everything is dying…instead of when it's beginning anew?" she blinked up at him.

For once, the male had no answer. He'd never been asked such a question. Staring into the lavender-tinted eyes of his love, he slowly lifted them to the cloudy winter ocean to ponder an answer.

"I can't say I have, Hinata-sama…," he told her.

It was a mystery, wasn't it? Why in the midst of the year's death…was also its new birth. Neji was broken from his thoughts as he felt the delicate hand in his gently tighten its grip. And next, the quiet voice of an angel.

"Well…as long as you're still here when the new beginning comes…I don't really mind when it is."

Tightening his own grip on her hand as well, the boy could do nothing but look down at the cold waves as they crawled up the shoreline, coming barely away from their feet as he silently hoped the new years to come would always begin with the two of them as well.

"…I'm sure I'll always be."

The statement wasn't completely true. But as long as the decision was his…it would be.

The morning was beginning to slowly form into the day. And realizing this, Neji looked up to the sky again, and then back to his cousin.

"Hinata-sama…," he said.

She nodded, understanding before he could finish.

"Can I come tonight, Niisan?"

Hesitating, the boy gently lifted her up into his arms, cradling her lovingly as he began his walk back to the village. Hinata snuggled into him, glad to have his warmth. He could stand the cold much better than she could, after all.

"You know you're welcome whenever you wish," he replied after a moment.

She smiled at the words. "…I know."

The new beginning whispered softly to them from the ocean. And in a few months time, the Earth would begin its own new beginning.

Closing her eyes, the Hyuuga girl let the ephemeral sound of the waves lull her into the rest she had in her cousin's arms. She didn't fall asleep. She wasn't tired. But the feel of his closeness and the sound of winter was enough to let her know Neji was near. And as long as he was, their new beginning was stainless.

**Author's Note:** There's a little button down there. Well…I'd really like it if you clicked it…and left me a review.

Please…? T.T I need opinions.

Thank you very much for reading. :)


	5. Being Juliet by Flammendo

**Title: **Being Juliet  
**Author:** Flammendo  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge: **A New Beginning  
**Pairing:** NejiHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

Authors note: Containing One-sided Hinanaru, two-sided Narusaku (is mentioned) and one- or two-sided Nejihina

It was the first real winter's day and snow covered everything like a white pall.

Still untouched, the white beauty of the landscape was of some indescribably delicate but vulnerable beauty. There wouldn't be many people who would actually recognize it since the footsteps of the first person to walk across the landscape would destroy it and ruin that picture of purity.

Hinata had made up her mind. She left the Hyuuga compound, not wanting to look back, nor hesitating, sure of what to do. In fact, this was the first time Hinata was sure of what to do.

She would die. Die just like Juliet, the famous heroine from an even more famous tragedy.

Well, it wasn't exactly the same. There was no Romeo in her life, only a boy she was desperately in love with. A boy she couldn't have because he already had a girlfriend.

Hinata wasn't the strong kind, like that girl, nor was she as beautiful or as intelligent. She wasn't even a true Ninja; not born with a natural talent for ninjutsu, not as skilled as she should have been, not having reached her limits (much less exceeded them) as the rest of the Rookie Nine had. The young Hyuuga heiress was only a handicap to everyone, failing in every mission and taking her teammates down with her.

Being the last obstacle between her family and a new, stronger leader wasn't her intention for life either. There was no doubt Hanabi would do a much better job as future family heir. So would Neji, if he ever got the chance.

The young kunoichi wondered for a short time if her family would appreciate her death. Her father had always favored Hanabi, giving Hinata no doubt that she would be a welcome replacement as Hyuuga heir. Even her cousin, who was her most immediate family member next to her father and sister, would probably prefer her dead. He surely wouldn't want a weak head, especially since he himself was the Hyuuga prodigy. If Hanabi didn't have children, his would be welcomed into the Main Branch. Neji would be much closer to the main house, after her death. Besides, his obligation to train her was restricting the improvement of his own skills. He wasn't able to achieve as many new jutsus like he should have.

No matter who Hinata thought of, she was in their way. Her death was best for the family.

What about her team? She would definitely miss them and, Hinata had no doubt either, that they would miss her, too. However, she would be replaced and surely, the replacement would fit into her team and would make fewer mistakes than her. She was a mistake herself, after all. With someone better on their team, Kiba and Shino's improvement would be so much faster, better…

So it was best for her team, too.

As for the rest of the Rookie Nine, Hinata had never gotten really close to any of them, all due to her shy nature. Not one of them would ever miss her since they never really noticed her. Even Naruto wouldn't…

She didn't really want to finish this thought.

A tear dropped down her cheek as she entered the dark forest. Naruto… after the name came into her mind she couldn't get rid of it any more. Like a storm and blew away all her other thoughts. Hinata knew Naruto would gain anything he wanted, everything he had ever dreamed about and in fulfilling his dreams he destroyed hers of getting close to him, because he wanted Sakura, not a useless Hyuuga heiress.

Now that he finally had Sakura as his girlfriend, he would soon bring Sasuke back to Konoha and, eventually, become the greatest Hokage ever. For his devoted admirer there was no question about his future, his fate, to be the greatest hero Konoha had ever celebrated…

…but he would never recognize her love. .

More tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks. In the past, she had always tried not to cry, but this time it was so early in the morning that the village was still asleep, leaving no one around to see her weakness.

Though having already decided to die, she was a bit scared as she walked through the forest. Somehow, she hadn't wanted to die in the compound, probably because of what her family would think of her whenever they were near the place chosen for her death. And she wanted them to forget her and live themselves an easier, happier life, not haunted by the ghost of a young woman who killed herself in disheartening love.

Ironically, the young ninja found her in literal darkness. Though she wanted to commit suicide, the darkness spread throughout the wood made her shiver.

It had always made her feel somehow persecuted whenever she had an occasion to be in a forest, especially a dark one. To keep herself calm, Hinata tried hard to think about something else.

There was a battle of dominance between the dark color of wood and the pale snow. Hinata knew that the black and brown of the wood would always win against the lucid light of the snow because, when spring came, the white powder would vanish and leave the battlefield to the wills of the forest, allowing it to become darker and darker.

The Hyuuga always compared themselves to trees, complete with branches and roots, but Hinata was no sapling, she was more like the snow, which would soon disappear. Just like melting snow.

The only sounds accompanying her thoughts were the drops of water falling to the ground. It seemed, as if they were teardrops and the tree branches themselves cried, though it was merely more than the barely risen sun melting the top tiers of the snow.

When she thought she was far enough into the forest, she held a kunai up to her chest. There was nothing left chaining her to her life, nothing to hold her to the mortal realm. It would be simple to stab herself in the heart, just like Juliet had…just like Naruto had.

It was odd imagining how her red blood would drip on the white snow and stain it with a totally new color to the forest. It would surely look beautiful.

Hinata hesitated for another second, comforted that, in just a blink of time, all the pain that had caused her to suffer, would end. Everything would be finally over.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her arms in preparation for the strike…

Something hit her hard on the back and sent her flying towards a tree. The air was pressed out of her lungs as she thudded against the tree trunk and slid down the bark. "An ambush," was all she could think as she fell helpless in the snow.

Her face was fully covered in icy white and the cold water made her eyes burn. She struggled to get up, wanted to defend herself though the first strike of her enemy proved immediately that he was stronger than her.

Hinata turned around to see her attacker, only to be hit in the face and slammed down to the earth before she could catch a glimpse of him.

The world in front of her swirled white and brown, sickening her and forcing her to close her eyes. She had no weapon, unaware of where she had dropped her kunai. Her kekkei-genkai wouldn't help her, either, as long as her eyesight was impaired by the whorls of color.

Panic went through her body; the attacker was so much stronger than she and would, most likely, kill her any second. But wasn't that what she wanted? To die?

Her spine and her head ached like hell, but Hinata knew it would soon be over. Her enemy grabbed and shook her, slamming her into the forest floor over and over. She whimpered, but he had no pity for her.

He shouted something, but she couldn't understand what he was saying, or simply didn't want to.

Finally, Hinata managed to open her eyes; A pair of lavender irises stared into her own.

Neji…so he was finally getting what he wanted. He would kill her and avenge everything the main family had done to him. Now he had time, nobody watching over him to prevent him from doing too much damage. It was alright…Hinata would accept death from him.

"I forgive you, Neji," she whispered.

"Have you gone totally MAD?" he shouted at her. "FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Killing me," she replied.

There was a pause before he slapped her again. Why had he done that? He had ambushed her, attacked her and, now that he could simply kill her, he insisted on torturing her?

Still, she would forgive him.

Hinata didn't move anymore, willing to accept everything, but Neji wouldn't move, either. The only thing she could hear was his outraged breathing.

He cooled down a bit before saying, "I saw you."

In bewilderment, the young woman looked up into his eyes.

"…saw you leaving the compound. Something about you seemed to be odd, so I followed you…" he stopped speaking and looked at her.

Now she realized that he seemed not to have any killing intentions, but was furious about her suicide attempt and enraged by her accusation.

"AND THEN YOU TRIED TO PUSH A KUNAI INTO YOUR CHEST!" Neji demanded, shouting again. "What were you trying to accomplish? SUICIDE?"

It was no real question. Hinata was fully aware Neji already knew the answer.

The girl turned her head away, unable to look into his eyes. What should she tell him? The truth? It was all totally weird.

"Why?" there was some pleading in his query.

She couldn't ignore this question of his. "My family…my team…they would all be better off without me."

He took her by the shoulders and slammed her to the ground again. "WHO'D be better off without you? Your team? If your life was on the line, who do you think would sacrifice himself first in order to save you? Kiba or Shino?"

Hinata didn't answer. She didn't know which would leap to save her first, but both would surely hasten to her defense. That was how her team – her friends -- were.

"Do you value your friends so little that you'd just destroy something that's more precious to them than their own lives?"

She didn't answer. No, there was no way she could…

"As for the family, who do you think you are, telling me we're better off without you? To Hanabi, you're like a mother. Do you really think that she'd be better off without you? Your father risked his life when you were young to protect you from kidnappers. My father GAVE his life to preserve all of us because of that incident and you dare to say that our family is better off without you? After my father died because your life was saved? Is that the way, you honor his sacrifice?"

There was something in her throat preventing her from saying anything. She couldn't argue about that incident with him. Sorrow and guilt made her heart seem to burden her heart with extra weight.

"So what else? What's the next selfish reason?" Neji asked.

Hinata couldn't look into his eyes.

"Is it Naruto?"

The maiden could feel herself flushing. He knew?

He forced her to look into his eyes. "Is it him? Did you try to do it just because he's with another girl?"

Hinata tried to avoid Neji's glare, but it was somehow impossible to close her eyes.

"How pathetic… You spoiled brat of a main house member. Do you think that's a good reason? You wanted to do it, just because Naruto's love is not handed to you on a silver platter?"

She shook her head. What did he know? "Nii-san you don't know what it feels like…"

"What? What don't I know? How it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't recognize it? Who rejects you every time you try to get closer to this person? Knowing that they're in love with someone else? How it is to always watch the person you adore without them realizing your feelings? Unable to tell them how you feel? You really know nothing about me. But what did I expect anyways…

There is no reason, why a main house heiress like you should care about the feelings of some branch house members as me."

There was an aching in his expression as he got up and turned his back to her. "I know quite well how you feel; I've felt it myself for several years already. But that's no reason to commit suicide."

She had never heard him speak with so much sorrow in his voice.

Hinata made it up to her knees again, thinking about Nejis words. He had been desperately in love, too? With whom? With whom did he spend his time? Tenten? Tenten didn't seem to be affected by anyone. But…

"Oh my god", Hinata said. "You're in love with Lee! … I'm so sorry for you…"

Neji turned around and stared at her. At first, he looked puzzled, then astonished, then, finally, outraged. His chin dropped up and down several times as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. It took him some time to catch his breath again.

"Hinata-sama," he began, apparently trying not to expose how angry he was. "I thought you'd just be a bit addled today, but you seem to be completely brain dead! Lee and I…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, shivering instead. One could only assume what he was imagining…

Hinata looked at him. So it wasn't Lee? Who could it be then?

He bent down to her again and got near. He was definitely mad at her.

Hinata closed her eyes in prediction of more shouting. He was so close, she could even feel the warmth of his breath. Hinata was sure he would yell at her like never before, but instead she felt something pressing against her mouth. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that he was actually…

As he pulled away, Neji looked straight into her eyes. "Never do something stupid like that again," he said to her. "Life is never simple, but, after every winter where our love seems to disappear, there comes springtime. There will undoubtedly be another chance for that love, probably even a new one, but rejecting life means that spring won't ever come again. There won't be any more chances to prove yourself, to try your best. Rejecting life is like giving up." There was a pause. "And giving up isn't the Hyuuga-style."

He looked at her as if he wanted to see some reaction of hers, but Hinata was still completely stunned. There was a slight gleam of hope in Neji's eyes, but when she didn't reply it blew away by the unimaginable despair, which had always surrounded him. Though Hinata could see more now, there was also thoroughly concealed sadness glooming up no one else would ever see.

He finally seemed unable to bear the silence any longer and vanished, just as Jonin always did when they had no intention of leaving tracks behind. Though, Hinata knew, he was still around her.

All he had left were his footprints in the snow. But even after he was gone, she couldn't turn her eyes away from where he had been.

She didn't know what she should think, still couldn't believe what just had happened. Had this really been her cousin? Had he really KISSED her? She couldn't believe it.

She saw her kunai on the ground just between the place Neji had stood and she had knelt. As she picked it up, she looked at it.

In one thing, he had been right; her time hadn't come to leave this world and the people who loved her enough to give their lives in exchange for hers. And, besides, committing suicide would definitely be a capitulation and that wasn't Hyuuga-style at all.

She got up to her feet again, pushed the kunai into her belt and went home, always aware that she was being watched, but no longer frightened.

The snow she walked upon on her way back to the Hyuuga compound had already been touched by the footprints of two persons. The maiden-like beauty of it was already gone, but it didn't matter. Winter with snowfall was just a short period in the year and soon it would be gone and make room for green grass, endless flowers, bees, birds and butterflies. The kind of beauty it would inherit then would be much less vulnerable and last longer than the fragile flakes of snow of colder months.

About the future…

Hinata would probably try to fight Sakura, or she would probably try to love Neji, but one thing was for sure: her cousin had granted her a new life. No matter which she decided upon, there was no way she would fall back into such a depression and she would never try to back off from life or any other challenge that came with it again, just like the person she had always adored.

Though the winter had just begun, it was the beginning of a new springtime in her heart; an entirely new life had just begun.

Hinata wasn't Juliet, after all.


	6. A Snowball Fight to Remember by BQF

**Title:** A Snowball Fight to Remember  
**Author:** BlueQuartzFoxy  
**Rating: **PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** A New Beginning  
**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Tied for 1st Place!!**

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on on ff. net in BlueQuartzFoxy's personal profile.

* * *

Notes: Sorry if this piece is a little bit late- I've been so busy that I almost forgot about the contest until entries started coming in 'sweat drop'-

Summary: A simple snowball fight leads to some interesting revelations…NejiHina

Rating: PG-13: just to be safe, but for the most part I think this could be rated PG

Slender mitten-covered hands delved deeply into a mound of snow. Skilled fingers formed a perfect snowball as a right arm pulled back to launch the ball of cold wet stuff. First however, pale eyes strained- faintly visible wrinkles proved she was using Byakugan to seek out her target-.

'There!' Hinata thought as she turned ninety-degrees to her right, her arm raised high to pelt her younger sister with the snowball; yet the elder sibling's reaction was too slow, for within a second Hinata's face flinched as wet snow hit the side of her face.

"Ahhh! Cold. Cold. Cold!" Hinata squealed as some snow managed to wiggle its way underneath the hood of a jacket and down her neck and back.

"Heh, I gotcha you good this time, Hinata!' Hanabi crowed, yet the young Genin quickly ducked back around the side of the house when Hinata blindly threw her snowball…and missed.

While Hinata attempted to brush bits of melting snow off her neck, Hanabi dared once more to venture from around her secure 'fort'.

"Hinata…I hate to break this to you; but your aiming could use a little work." Hanabi teased followed closely by laughter as the younger sister saw Hinata blush in embarrassment while at the same time her eyes narrowed into a look of determination.

Earlier that morning Hinata was simply minding her own business, passing by the training grounds, when Hanabi suddenly started pelting her with snowballs. Having no choice, since Hanabi refused her older sister to cross until they engaged in a snowball fight, Hinata soon found herself forgetting her purpose for leaving the Hyuuga compound in the first place.

And that seemed to be Hanabi's plan. The younger sister recently took to complaining that ever since Hinata became a Jounin, she rarely saw her elder sibling around. So, even though it was inconvenient- yet fun- Hinata allowed herself to take part in Hanabi's snow fight.

What was frustrating however was the fact that Hanabi was so smug when she made a hit; yet whenever Hinata managed to nail her sister, the younger would shout that she was cheating or it the hit was simply dumb luck.

So while Hanabi chuckled to herself as her sister's cold misfortune, Hinata quickly bent down another mound of snow, quickly gathering up and shaping a large snowball in her hand.

Now it was Hanabi's turn to be caught unawares as Hinata's snowball made it's mark.

"Ugh!" Hanabi groaned as she wiped bits of snow off her check, "Quit cheating Hinata!" the younger sister yelled while shaking her right fist.

"I'm not cheating," Hinata said calmly, "You said it's only cheating when you hit someone after they've called a time out."

Hanabi's mouth curved down into a frown; but her displeasure didn't stop the girl from reaching down to gather more snow, Hinata mimicked her sister's action; both young women grinning like playful kids.

'Take care Neji!" Tenten shouted as she waved before turning around.

"Good job on the mission." Lee said with a wide 'nice guy' grin before he turned, following Tenten down the same pathway, while Neji diverted to the left as the stone walkway forked.

A puff of warm white air escaped parted lips as Neji heaved a rare sigh of exhaustion. This last mission had been especially difficult and now all he wanted to do was eat a hot meal- to stave off the cold he was starting to feel from head to toe- and then crawl into bed and sleep.

However Neji's plans of a quiet afternoon was for naught, since the first noise to greet the young Jounin's ears were girlish giggles and surprised squeals.

Feeling a headache coming on, Neji's gaze narrowed, irritable thoughts already springing to mind as the young man prepared himself to snap at the children who had the gall to play when he was having a bad day.

Needless to say, Neji was surprised…no shocked to see that the two people he intended to 'tell off' was Hinata-sama and her younger sister.

For a moment Neji found himself struck silent and still as he watched Hinata laugh, her covered hands brushing snow off her pink flushed face.

This was one of the occasions Neji could recall seeing the young heiress so carefree and…happy.

Still, he wanted to rest and since the two Main House daughters were playing near the Branch House quarters, Neji knew he had to interrupt this snowball fight, if he had any hopes of resting that is.

"Hinata-sama…Hanabi-sama…could you move your snowball fight somewhere else…" Neji began, only to be interrupted mid-sentence as a snow ball hit him right between the eyes.

"Ha, looks like you did hit something after all!" Hanabi yelled, or at least Neji assumed it was Hanabi since he couldn't see a darn thing with all the snow covering his face.

'Oh no…' Hinata thought as she watched Neji's hands first fist tightly until he forced them to relax enough to reach up and wipe snow off his face.

And the look in his eyes, while mostly unreadable, didn't seem to be the look of one who found a face full of snow amusing.

"Who threw that?" Neji asked calmly.

Hanabi and Hinata exchanged nervous glances, at first it seemed both sisters were going to plea the fifth at the same time in an attempt to confuse Neji; but at the last second Hanabi caved.

"Hinata did it!" the younger sister stated before quickly ducking behind Hinata for protection.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hianta couldn't help but cringe as Neji spoke to her.

"I'm surprised that you would take part in such a childish game."

"Hey!" Hanabi piped up, "Snowball fights aren't childish! There are battles which require cunning, split second timing, and tolerance to cold and…stuff…" the young girl muttered.

"Throwing snow at one another doesn't sound very mature to me, Hanabi-sama." Neji said.

"Sorry Neji-niisan, I didn't mean to hit you with a snowball, I guess my aim was a little bit off." Hinata said suddenly, interrupting Hanabi and Neji's growing argument on the merits, or lack there of, of snowball fights.

Wiping away the last bits of, Neji frowned once more. He hated how Hinata always acted so down trodden and apologetic over trivial things. No one got hurt, well save for himself since the cold snow made his headache worsen. Also Hinata said so herself she hadn't intended to hit Neji in order to get him into the snowball fight, so in Neji's mind the young woman had nothing to be 'sorry' about.

"It's alright, Hinata-sama." Neji said, "But if you don't mind, could you and your sister take your snowball fight elsewhere."

Pale lavender eyes blinked as Hinata looked around to realize she and Hanabi had moved around the Hyuuga compound so much that they were now standing only a few feet from the Branch House quarters.

"Ah of course! You must be tired from your mission. We'll go to another part of the compound so you can rest." Hinata said, understanding as always, even before Neji could give the reason as to why he wanted his cousins to take their frivolity somewhere else.

"But Hinata…" the younger girl whined, "we don't have to leave just because Neji told us to." Hanabi protested even as the older sister took her hand to lead the second heiress away.

Neji watched the two sisters walk forward a few steps as Hanabi's words sank in.

Though he hadn't rudely demanded they leave or physically forced them to move, Neji knew he had broken up Hinata and Hanabi's fun.

After a moment's pause Neji decided as to what he must do next.

Hinata half-hoped that Neji would join the snowball fight, even if he was hit solely by accident; but her hope faltered and vanished when Hinata looked at Neji to see how tired her older cousin looked.

Though older and more experienced shinobi often told Hinata being a Jounin was a difficult task, the young woman hadn't truly appreciated how hard- and deadly- the solo missions were. Since she worked with Team 8 for so long, Hinata found herself having trouble adjusting to doing the occasional mission without Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino watching her back.

Within the past year Neji helped, in his own cool and aloof Neji-way, Hinata grow accustomed to being alone on those missions. And as they trained, Hinata could tell she was getting stronger, more confident, and more…like an adult. Because with Neji's help, Hinata knew that she was growing out of being a simple girl-child who wished to do good things.

And while childish things were being forgotten, Hinata found herself growing into the frame of a young woman who could accomplish those things she could only wish for in the past.

Granted she couldn't take full credit for the change. Naruto, her idol and childhood crush, inspired her to keep moving onward. Kurenai-sensei and her teammates helped her reach this point. And Neji…

Neji gave her the knowledge, the tools, and offered his own brand of quiet encouragement.

Speaking of Neji…

"Hinata-sama, could you wait a moment please?" Neji spoke up from behind her and Hanabi.

"Hmm?" Hinata questioned, moving to turn her head; yet once more she was too slow to deflect, let alone see, a snowball being launched at her back.

At first the pale-eyed girl stared at the pieces of snow clinging to her hair and skin, then looked to a smug appearing Neji with a look of disbelief.

Hanabi however didn't take time to consider the fact that Neji- the same man who asked the game to be carried on somewhere else so he could rest- sought out the start the snow war all over again.

Brushing snow off her jacket, Hinata was still confused as to why Neji suddenly joined in what he earlier called 'childish game'.

But after being hit with a second snowball thrown at her by Neji and just barely missed being hit by Hanabi with a third; Hinata decided she was thinking too much before racing to create her own ammo to combat Neji and her younger sister.

After ten minutes of lobbing snowballs at one another, Neji suggested the three of them try to bring some structure into the snow war by issuing a strict rule.

Hanabi's forehead wrinkled in thought as the younger considered the rule, "So…you're saying if someone is hit five times he's out of the game?"

"He or she is out of the game." Neji corrected since he was certain he could win even if he was up against Hinata and her sister.

Thirty minutes later, Hinata perched on top of the Main House's rooftop, a steadily melting ball of snow in her right hand while her eyes were fed chakra in order to sustain the Byakuguan.

From where she could see, Neji just left a disgruntled Hanabi, who was now out since she'd been hit by a fifth and final snowball.

Swallowing, Hinata wondered if this 'game' was such a good idea. Instead of enjoying herself by throwing random balls of snow in any given direction, Hinata now had to think on her feet and quickly dodge snow attacks. Hanabi was bad enough when the two of them were goofing off, but Neji…Neji seemed to take this game a bit too seriously.

"Now…where did he go?" Hinata asked herself as she dumped the rest of the melting snowball and skidding down from the rooftop. Her eyes scanned far ahead, looking left, right, above, and behind. Her Byakugan had improved a lot since Hinata took to training under Neji's guidance; yet no matter how hard Hinata could train, the small sliver; the very vulnerable and inevitable 'blind spot' would still be there.

It was this very 'spot' Neji took full advantage off.

And Hinata had no warning save for a faint chill tickling up her spine followed quickly by cold shivers as snow hit the back of her winter jacket. The wet snow seeped in through the fabric making Hinata shiver as she spun around in time to see- and dodge- another flying ball of snow.

'Neji only has to hit me one more time before he wins…' Hinata realized since the last snowball counted as the fourth.

"Are you ready to give up, Hinata-sama?" the young man asked, his tone sounding a bit too smug for Hinata's tastes.

Still, Hinata didn't resort to taunts or name calling- as her younger sister had earlier- rather the heiress shook her head.

"No. And I wouldn't be so proud of myself if I were you Niisan. You haven't won yet."

Hinata smiled when she saw Neji struggle to hold back a smirk.

'Neji-niisan must be having fun if he's finding it hard not to make any sort of readable expression.' Hinata thought, glad her older cousin was enjoying himself, even if it meant she would be dodging snowballs well into the early evening.

Hinata smiled again as her fingers formed a seal, within a second the girl vanished in a smoke screen. Once she was gone, Neji did finally smirk. Smoke screen transportation was an old Chuunin level trick; still it was effective.

'Effective, but not quite impressive; still at least Hinata-sama is learning to react quickly in a situation.' Neji thought to himself.

Feelings aside, Neji jumped off the roof, landing in a crouch to the snow covered ground and was off running to find where Hinata hid herself.

The chase was on.

Heavy pants of warm air escaped Hinata as the girl ran. Even though the young woman knew she was being pursued, Hinata found that she couldn't stop smiling. Odd, maybe; but she just felt so excited and alive as she and Neji kept chasing and throwing snow at one another.

Both had long since forgotten whether Hinata had lost or if she still needed to be hit a couple more times- Neji and Hinata had silently agreed to continue their snowball fight at least until sunset-.

And it had been ages since Hinata could recall enjoying herself so much. And with Neji by her side, having fun as well, triggered thoughts of memories so vague and distant- of the two of them when they were very young- that Hinata found herself torn between enjoying herself and sinking into nostalgia.

Neji, however, didn't give her much time to reminisce or think on much of anything for that matter; since he quickly caught her unawares with yet another snowball.

Hinata, starting to feel cold and tired, barely managed to scramble out of the way and the approaching darkness of twilight impaired her vision and sense of direction.

After lobbing the snowball, Neji smirked for only the second time that day. He could tell in how Hinata moved that she was becoming tired. Though Neji was feeling fatigued as well, he wasn't about to admit, he knew it would only take two more hits before Hinata would have to give up.

But as Neji moved down to gather up more snow, his pale eyes widened as he saw Hinata walked towards the frozen pond located in the center of the Hyuuga compound.

With his Byakugan Neji could see the large spider cracks quickly forming on the icy surface as Hinata slipped on some snow and stepped on the surface.

Acting quickly, Neji dropped the half-formed snowball and rushed over to pull Hinata's hand, just as the woman's right foot sank underneath the cracked ice.

Hinata's snow boot barely touched the frigid water before Neji help her push up onto the embankment.

However as Neji pulled his footing slipped on a combination of ice and snow, so the genius of the Hyuuga clan struggled to regain his balance, only to hinder himself by pulling Hinata down with him.

Both teens landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

For a moment Neji could only see black and white dots floating above him, since he hit his head on the ground during the fall.

Above him Hinata's voice sounded close to panicking, "Niisan? …Neji? Neji?! Can you hear me?" the young woman asked.

Neji winced, feeling his former headache return with a vengeance. Now that he stopped running and throwing snow long enough to catch his breath, Neji realized just how exhausted he was. Bone weary, hungry, and cold.

The young man flinched again, closing his eyes in hopes that the pounding headache would ease off once he couldn't see.

"Neji?" Hinata repeated quietly.

"My name…" Neji said.

"What?" Hinata asked, leaning in closer over her cousin in order to hear him.

"That's the first time you've said my name without tagging on 'niisan'." Neji said, slowly opening his eyes, only to blink once then twice, almost not believing what he was seeing.

Hinata stared down at him, her body looming above; far enough of a distance to be innocent and accidental, yet too close since Neji could see speaks of white snow in her indigo hair as easily as he could see her pale lavender eyes.

"Oh…" Hinata replied simply, "I'm sorry I…" she said, starting to stammer and feel uncomfortable as the heiress realized just how close their bodies were to one another.

Hinata shifted to move and stand, but stopped when a hand touched her right shoulder, holding steadfast and still.

Surprised, Hinata stared down at Neji yet tempted to look away as she realized Neji was staring too.

In the past, Neji knew how to sharpen his gaze to the point it would only take one look from him to bring Hinata on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Though it took many years, changes, vast amounts of effort, and forgiveness; both cousins found themselves rewarded by arriving at a point where looks were no longer directed to make a kill.

But, though Neji's eyes weren't hardened with hatred or even narrowed in annoyance, Hinata found she couldn't look directly at her older cousin without having to look away, embarrassed by the intensity of his stare.

Yet after a few awkward moments Neji didn't give his younger cousin a choice as to whether she could look at him or not.

It started with small warm sensations as his fingertips touched along her mitten covered hands. Even though Hinata couldn't fully feel Neji's fingers touch hers what with the wool hand garments being in between; she still couldn't help but shiver.

Then Neji's fingers moved up to touch the edge of her right sleeve.

Even in his own mind, Neji hadn't a clue as to what he was doing. Maybe it was exhaustion playing havoc with his sensibilities. Maybe it had been so long since they had played, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company.

Or maybe his worst fears were coming true.

The closeness between them remained simply platonic for years, mostly because Hinata was too busy chasing after Naruto and Neji was too preoccupied with training to have second thoughts.

But, everything from the feel of small uncovered bit of her wrist, the melting snow caught in dark hair, the way she could laugh and smile fully, right to the way Hinata seemed to read him and understand, sometimes before Neji even knew what he was thinking or what he felt on a particular matter.

"Neji…?" Hinata breathed, her shoulders bunching up and shivering again as Neji pulled on her arm once more, drawing her closer.

Confused, yet far from being scared or embarrassed enough to pull away; Hinata patiently waited to see, her eyes searching Neji as if looking for answers.

Another tug, only this time Hinata came in closer of her own accord. Neji shivered next as Hinata's right glove gently touched the side of his face, mirroring the exact action his bare- and cold- hand against her cheek.

Silence settled in, but it wasn't oppressive or awkward. Rather it was an exchange of quiet soul searching. Hinata of Neji and Neji of himself.

His worst fear was becoming a reality: he was falling in love with Hinata…that is if it hadn't already happened when he wasn't looking.

The fear factored in because Neji, who once thought he knew Hinata to be weak because of her kindness, found himself as a loss as to just who Hinata was.

She was no longer an unworthy rival, wasn't his cousin, or even his ward to look after and protect.

Rather, in his eyes, Hinata was more than what he previously thought of her, so he couldn't get a firm grasp as to what she was thinking or rather what she thought about him.

Neji almost felt like giving a short bark of cynical laughter. Funny, he once knew Hinata; but now it was his younger cousin who seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

"I…I think we should go inside now…" Hinata said, finally breaking the silence as she gently ducked underneath Neji's arm on her shoulder.

Neji nodded in agreement, the temperature was indeed dropping as the sun began to set over the Hokage monument.

As Hinata stood up, Neji preoccupied himself with brushing snow off of his clothing. When the young man turned his head upward, Neji blinked as he nearly bumped into Hinata's proffered hand.

"Here…" she said with a soft smile, no mention of their staring contest or even a question as to why Neji felt so compelled to touch her.

While Neji found himself grateful for the hand- and the lack of question he couldn't answer yet- the young man almost wished Hinata would show some outward sign that what happened a moment ago concerned her.

Taking her hand- surprising Hinata yet again since she couldn't remember the last time Neji accepted help from anyone let alone from her- Neji held onto the mitten covered fingers for a split second longer than he should have.

Still, Hinata didn't say anything, nor draw attention to Neji's lingering grasp.

He wanted her to notice though, wanted Hinata to recognize even with just a look that she was bothered by this change. If his actions made her feel uncomfortable, then Neji could assure himself that nothing would come of this infatuation.

So in an effort to make Hinata push him away- and to push away thoughts of any sort of affection between them- Neji leaned in and whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Thank you Hinata-sama."

As he pulled away, Hinata could feel her face burning with a heated blush to the point that her ears tingled with warmth.

"Um…you're welcome Neji…" Hinata said, purposefully leaving off the niisan since Neji seemed almost 'pleased' that she had forgotten to add the suffix earlier.

After hearing Hinata call his name, and only his name, Neji realized his efforts to prevent himself from falling was too little of an effort performed too late.

A part of him wanted to simply give in and fall without putting up a fight; yet another- and more practical side- argued that nothing more than friendship could form between them.

Pale eyes looked on as Hinata and Neji, both covered in melting snow, walk away from the pond and gardens. The two are silent, or at least Hanabi couldn't see their lips moving; but it could be because the darkness of twilight was making it too difficult for her to properly see.

Once Neji and Hinata arrived split pathways, one heading towards the Main House, the other directed toward the Branch House.

Hanabi watched her and sister exchange looks, yet still said nothing more significant than good night to one another.

Releasing her Byakugan, Hanabi sighed in heavy frustration. She had been watching Neji and Hinata ever since Neji 'beat' her. The young girl even saw the strange little scene by the pond.

'They are both weird…' Hanabi thought with a with a grumpy frown as she recalled how Neji and Hinata touched each other's face, but didn't do much else.

But after a moment, Hanabi's lips split into an impish grin.

Lying back in her bed, Hanabi mused aloud to herself, "Since Neji and Hinata are both strange…maybe they would be happier if they could be strange together."

Notes: Sorry if this piece came of as being a bit…awkward and OOC, it's been almost a full year since I've written anything NejiHina- which is sad actually since NejiHina was my first Naruto OTP!- Anyway, again sorry that it's late and I hope you enjoyed reading this silly little piece. Later!


End file.
